Past Or Present
by Reysa J
Summary: Hidup adalah pilihan. Seperti apa kehidupanmu sekarang adalah keputusan yang telah kau tahtakan di hatimu. Dulu dan sekarang. Bagaimana jika yang kau pilih di masa lalu membuatmu tersiksa. Apa kau akan menyesalinya ? atau bersikap egois dan menjadikannya kembali seperti dulu ?#Bad summary YUNJAE. mind to RnR


**.**

**.**

**Present Or Past ?**

**.**

**.**

Chapter : 1/?

.

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim (Shim) Changmin, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu

.

Pair : YUNJAE (untuk sekarang)

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Drama, Romance(?)

Disclaimer : The story is Mine, The characters inside are belongs to God and Themselves.

Warning : YAOI, BL, Sho-Ai, M-Preg, OOC,AU, ABAL, GAJE, Typo(s), ide pasaran, isi ga sesuai judul, and many more.

Summary : Hidup adalah pilihan. Seperti apa kehidupanmu sekarang adalah keputusan yang telah kau tahtakan di hatimu. Dulu dan sekarang. Bagaimana jika yang kau pilih di masa lalu membuatmu tersiksa. Apa kau akan menyesalinya ? atau bersikap egois dan menjadikannya kembali seperti dulu ?

**Present Or Past ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara bising terdengar diantara lautan orang yang berlalu lalang dengar koper-koper berukuran sedang maupun besar ditangannya. Seorang Yeo—err Namja di antara lautan orang yang berada di bandara tersebut terlihat tengah celingukan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti sedang mencari seseorang yang akan menjemputnya—mungkin—tak lama kemudian terlihat seorang namja tampan membawa poster dengan tulisan Kim Jaejoong tengah menebar pesona

kesana ke mari layaknya kumbang yang selalu berpindah ke mana-mana yang tak puas hanya dengan satu yeoja ataupun Namja saja.

.

Melihat itu Kim Jaejoong memutar bola matanya jengah, lima tahun tinggal di Jepang tak membuat nya berubah ternyata? Setelah itu, Kim Jaejoong namja yang celingukan mencari seseorang tadi mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan menghampiri –

.

"PARK YOOCHUN...!" teriakan itu, sontak membuat orang-orang mengalihkan pandangannya ke pada Kim Jaejoong—pelaku teriakan—ada yang memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum, iri—kalau ini tentu saja dari tatapan para yeoja—dan juga tatapan memuja lainnya. Lihatlah siapa yang mampu menolak pesona dari seorang Kim Jaejoong. Mata doenya yang besar, hidngnya yang mancung, kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat,dah –oh jangan lupakan bibir cherrynya yangkissable membuat siapapun yang melihatnya jadi ingin 'memakan' dan merasakan bibir itu.

.

Seseorang yang merasa mempunyai nama menolehkan kepalanya dari yeoja-yeoja cantik yang telah menjadi 'korban' pesona mautnya menuju asal suara. Dan dalam hitungan detik PARK YOOCHUN berlari meninggalkan kerumunan para yeoja yang mengantri ingin mendapatkan gombalan maut darinya menuju Namja Cantik yang kini tengah menatapnya geram.

.

Mendapat tatapan maut—yang tidak meyeramkan sama sekali—dari Jaejoong Park Yoochun yang biasa dipanggil Chunnie oleh Jaejoong inipun hanya bisa nyengir tanpa dosa yang membuat Kim Jaejoong lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya jengah.

.

"hai .. Jae akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga,kau tahu aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi" katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatalsama sekali.

.

"Menungguku eoh? Bukannya kau sedang sibuk dengan Yeoja-yeoja-cantik-di depan sana PARK YOOCHUN? Jawab Jaejoong serkastik

.

"hehe kau tahu kan Jae tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang PARK YOOCHUN, mereka saja yang selalu menempel denganku dan mengantri ingin mengajakku kencan" ucap Yoochun bangga sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya ke dada khas orang membangggakan diri sendiri.

.

"oh yeah ... jadi, mau sampai kapan kau mau membuatku berdiri di sini ? aku baru datang dari Jepang dan menunggumu berdiri di sini, kaki ku pegal sekali kau tahu?"

"haha ... baiklah Kim Jaejoong mari kita pulang dan aku PARK YOOCHUN akan memberikan jasa pelayanan supir dengan Gratis dan nyaman, hyanya untuk sepupu ku tercinta!" jawab Yoochun sambil menyeret tangan Jaejoong menujun mobil sport berwarna merah yang terparkir dengan indahnya di depan bandara.

.

Jaejoong yang diseret pun hanya bisa pasrah melihat kelakuan sepupu di depannya ini yang tidak berubah sama sekali. Selalu berbuat seenaknya. Dan sampailah mereka di depan mobil—milik Yoochun—dan tanpa basa basi lagi mereka masuk ke dalam mobil—setelah memasukkan barang-barang Jaejoong ke dalam mobil—

.

Di dalam mobil hanya keheningan yang mendominasi, Yoochun yang fokus dengan jalanan di dpannya dan Jaejoong yang melihat ke arah kaca mobil dan melihat pemandangan kota Seol dengan tatapan sendu. enam tahun telah banyak merubah segalanya ternyata. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang yang semakin memadati jalanan kota Seoul.

.

Yoochun yang tidak terbiasa dengan keheningan pun menolehkan kepalanya ke pada Jaejoong dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

" Dia..."

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi fokus pun mulai mendengarkan Yoochun meskipun takmengalihkan pandangannya ke pada Yoochun,tapi Yoochun tahu bahwa Jaejoong mendengarkan apa yang ia ucapkan. Terlihat dari reaksi tubuh Jaejoong yang sedikit berjengit meskipun hanya sekilas.

.

" Berapa Umurnya sekarang Jae?" Yoochun melanjutkan menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuatnya penasaran dan bergerak-gerak gelisah di kursi kemudinya.

.

Jaejoong yang mulai paham ke mana arah pembicaraan Yoochun pun hanya menghela nafas pelan.

" enam tahun, dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang penurut, dia juga jenius menurutku, yah meskipun dia sedikit jail dan nakal dan dia juga sangat tampan" ada rasa kebanggaan tersendiri tersselip di dalam hatinya ketika menceritakan seseorang yang di anggap Jaejoong paling berharga di dunia ini.

"apakah keponakan ku setampan itu, tapi ku rasa aku tetap yang paling tampan" jujur saja terselip rasa penasaran di dalam hatinya, keponakannya sudah sebesar itu tapi ia belum pernah melihat rupa keponakannya.

.

"oh~ ya kenapa kau takmembawanya kemari Jae? "lanjut Yoochun merenggut, ada perasaan tak rela karena jaejoong tak membawa keponakan Yoochun—anak Jaejoong—ikut serta dalam perjalanan Jaejoong ke Seoul

.

" Apa kau meninggalkannya sendirian di rumahmu yang ada di Jepang, apa sseseorang mengurusnya dengan baik, apa ada pengawal yang akan menemaninya ke mana-mana jika ia ingin pergi? Bagaimana kalau dia merindukanmu? Kenapa dia tidak ikut kau saja? Jae, apa kau tidak takut kalau anakmu di culik ? Kau ini bagaimana Jae, kau kan ibunya seharusnya kau merawatnya dengan baik" belum sempat jaejoong menjawab pertanyaannya Yoochun sudah memeberongdong Jaejoong dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus dilontarkan oleh Yoochun.

.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum maklum menaggapi Yoochun yang begitu antusias terhadap putranya, rasa penasaran Yoochun kepada Kim Changmin pun tak luput dari penglihatan Kim Jaejoong. Kembali Jaejoong meghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun.

.

" huhh ... baiklah aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu,pertama aku tidak meninggalkannya sendirian aku menitipknnya pada orang kepercayaanku. Kedua dia aman di sana orang-orang kepercayaanku yang akan mengawasinya dan memberikan laporan apapun yang dilakukan Minnie pada ku. Dan AKU juga merawatnya dengan baik PARK Yoochun, aku—Ibunya—KAU INGAT!" desis Jaejoong tajam ke pada Park Yoochun.

.

" Ya ya ya~ aku tahu kau ibu yang sangat baik Jae. Saking baiknya kau sampai tidak memperbolehkan mengunjungi bahkan melihat rupa keponakan ku yang—kau bilang—tampan itu Kim Jaejoong. Bahkan aku tidaktahu bagaimana wajah keponakanku. Menyedihkan sekali aku ini" jawab Yoochun serkastik.

" kau yang paling tahu bagaimana keadaanku bukan?" ucap Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

**Jaejoong P.O.V**

" Ya ya ya~ aku tahu kau ibu yang sangat baik Jae. Saking baiknya kau sampai tidak memperbolehkan mengunjungi bahkan melihat rupa keponakan ku yang—kau bilang—tampan itu Kim Jaejoong". "Bahkan aku tidaktahu bagaimana wajah keponakanku. Menyedihkan sekali aku ini" jawab Yoochun serkastik.

Ya, orang yang ada di sebelahku ini memang benar. Aku memang tak memberitahu siapa pun siapa anakku sebenarnya. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana wajah anakku, bahkan nama pun aku yakin mereka semua tidak tahu. Lagipula mereka juga tidak peduli pada kami kan. Membiarkan aku hidup sendiri di jalanan dengan keadaan hamil.

.

Mereka semua tidak ada yang menginginkan keberadaan kami terlebih lagi anakku. Tidak ada yang salah dengannya kan dia—anakku— hanyalah korban dari perbuatan orang tuanya yah korban dari perbuatanku sendiri dan juga ... 'Dia'. Bahkan kakek dan neneknya berkali-kali akan membunuhnya. Bahkan 'Dia' orang yang telah membuat putraku ada di dunia ini meninggalkan kami. Jadi untuk apa mereka tahu seperti apa putraku, memberitahu mereka siapa anakku sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Mereka tidak akan membiarkannya hidup tenang.

.

Tidak akan kubiarkan siapa pun melukainya sedikit pun. Mungkin dulu aku lemah sehinnga membuatnya hampir celaka. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Mereka mencelakai kami karena mereka punya uang' kan? Dan sekarang aku mempunyai uang juga untuk melindungi kami.

Orang tua macam apa yang mau membunuh anaknya sendiri eoh? Orang tua. Cih. Bagiku mereka sudah mati. Bahkan aku ragu mereka orang tuaku atau bukan?

"Jae, kau mendengarku ?" ah... Yoochun ku rasa aku mengabaikannya.

**Jaejoong P.O.V END**

"Jae kau mendengarku?" tanya Yoochun sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jaejoong.

"Wae?"

"Kita sudah sampai Jae, ini rumah yang akan kau tinggali selama di sini kan ? " di depan Yoochun kini terlihat rumah mewah bergaya Eropa yang membuatnya tampak begitu elegan. Tak disangka Jaejoong yang dulu selalu bersikap manja padanya kini bisa sesukses ini tanpa bantuan dari siapa pun. Tidak dari dirinya maupun dari orang tuanya. Yah sejak insiden enam tahun yang lalu Yoochun tahu persis bahwa sejak saat itu, Jaejoong tak lagi pernah berhubungan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Pasti Jaejoong berusaha dengan sangat keras. Pikirnya.

"kau melamun ? soal pertanyaanku tadi maafkan aku tidak usah dipikirkan Ne, aku tidak serius.!" Yoochun berucap dengan nada penuh penyesalan

"Ne, gweanchana ..."

Yah tidak apa-apa setidaknya untuk saat ini. Karena tidak tahu bagaimana ramalan cuaca esok hari bukan? Akan banyak kejutan yang akan kau hadapi—mungkin—

Hanya tuhan yang tahu apa rencanaNYA...

**TBC/END**

**A/N : Holla, anannyeonghaseyo Reysa imnida saya masih newbie jadi mohon bantuannya *bow , mungkin beberapa dari author di sini pernah melihat reviewer dengan PenName Rey-Chan YeyeCCS, dia adalah saya sendiri yang bergati PenName menjadi Reysa J #ga nanya**

**Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan, kalau FLAME jangan dulu deh ya chingudeul karena saya masih amatiran hehe^^**

**Ampuuuun. Saya tahu fic ini ancurbangeet. Mohon dimaklumi krn ini fic pertama saya. Banyak typo dan kekurangan di mana2 itu sudah pasti. Cerita pasaran alur random minim feel etc.**

**Bagi yang berkenan, mohon reviewnya ?**

**Keep or Delete ?**


End file.
